I Don't Dance
by BernerMom
Summary: Marcus is convinced by his friends to go out to a dance club where a witch catches his eye. AU, Rating to be safe.
_Hello Everyone! It's been awhile since I last posted something new, so I decided to write another little one-shot. It's been a few months since I initially wrote this and had thought about making it longer, but upon reading it again I decided I liked where it ended. This is un-beta'd, so if there are any glaring mistakes that I missed upon my editing, please let me know._

 _This is influenced by Lee Brice's song I Don't Dance, and I did steal a couple of obvious lines. As usual, anything you recognize from the wonderful world of Harry Potter is the sole property of JK Rowling and her people, and the lyrics from I Don't Dance belong to Lee Brice and his people._

* * *

 **I Don't Dance**

Marcus sat back in the booth, sipping his firewhiskey and watching the people around him. He still wasn't sure why he allowed his best friend Adrian Pucey to convince him to come out to the dance club. The music assaulted his ears and the people assaulted his person. It all came down to Marcus being absolutely miserable.

Looking out to the gyrating bodies on the dance floor, he saw Adrian grinding with Daphne Greengrass. The younger witch was dressed in a tight neon green and black dress with an asymmetrical single sleeve neckline. It was extremely sexy, while at the same time it didn't broach slutty. Her appearance and attitude shouted confidence. Most of the men in the club only had eyes for her, but she only had eyes for Adrian.

Marcus' eyes however strayed from Daphne to a milder attired woman who captured his entire attention. He noted her long honey brown, perfectly spiraled curls flowing down her back. She wore a cream colored halter top that looked like it was made from dragon scales, and a chocolate brown skirt that hugged her hips and thighs, before stopping about 4 inches above her knees. She accessorized the outfit with gold chains hanging from her waist and neck of varying sizes and styles. He found himself hypnotized by their movements, flowing with the woman's body. His eyes traveled further down to her knee high designer dragon hide brown boots. Most people wouldn't notice her because the colors she wore blended into the crowd, but Marcus was drawn to her because of her ability to hide in a crowd and look good doing it.

As he watched the woman, he saw several men attempt to dance with her, and each time she smiled and turned them down. Marcus did notice that she kept an eye on Daphne and Adrian. Occasionally, Daphne would turn to dance with her, the two laughing as only two girlfriends can do, before turning her attention back to Adrian.

After a while, Adrian made his way back to the booth where Marcus was sitting, pulling Daphne behind him, who in turn was pulling the attractive woman behind her. Once they reached the minuscule booth, Adrian sat across from Marcus with Daphne tucked in beside him, leaving the only empty seat next to Marcus.

The woman smiled sweetly at Marcus and asked politely "Do you mind if I sit here?"

Lifting his glass of firewhiskey, he directed her to the seat. "Be my guest," he said in his deep baritone rumble.

"Thank you," she said sweetly. Then, holding her hand out to him she added "Hermione Granger."

Marcus was shocked. Everyone had heard of Hermione Granger – One third of the Golden Trio, Gryffindor Princess, and unstoppable advocate for the Ministry's Department of Magical Creatures. He had just never paid much attention to her pictures and therefore had not recognized her. Taking her delicate hand in his large, work roughened hand he said "Marcus Flint."

She flashed him another smile and said "It's a pleasure to meet you finally. Daphne and Adrian speak very highly of you."

Looking over at the couple across from them, Marcus eyed them nervously. They never saw though because they were too wrapped up in each other to notice. "It makes me nervous to hear those two talk about me."

The sound of a tinkling laugh flowed to his ears. "I can understand that. I don't know what I would do without them though."

"I'd be saner," he told her before taking a sip of his firewhiskey.

"So why aren't you out dancing?" Hermione asked him.

"I don't dance," he replied simply.

"I see. So you just came to watch the women," she said knowingly as she reached for his glass and swiped it from his fingers before lifting it to her lips.

Marcus eyed her, but held back his normal reaction which would have been to snatch the glass back and tell her to go get her own. Instead he just watched her as she watched him in return. She then took a small sip when she realized he wasn't going to reprimand her for her forthrightness. When she was done, she set the glass back in his hand and smiled at him.

"Thank you," she said. "I needed that. So, back to you watching the women here. Let me guess who's caught your eye." She then looked out to the crowd of young witches and wizards pulsating on the dancefloor.

Marcus just raised an eyebrow as he lifted his glass to drink again.

"Honestly, you aren't one to dance or make a scene, so it's not going to be anyone on the dancefloor bringing attention to themselves. But you're friends with Adrian and are used to his tastes, while at the same time, altering them to your personality. Therefore she's going to be curvy and very attractive, while being subtle at the same time, as well as relaxed and happy," Hermione evaluated.

He was impressed with her analysis so far, she was spot on.

Looking to him, she critiqued her thoughts. "You're a big guy, who's sure of himself, but you're not a bully, so you won't go for someone like Pansy over there. She's a bully and wants her way and will do anything to get it. That wouldn't suit you," she said before looking out across the club again. "It's not going to be any of the girls along the walls who are just waiting for someone to ask them to dance instead of going out and having fun themselves. You're also not attracted to someone like Daph here who likes their appearance to shout to the world that they're here and ready to dance. You like more subtle. It's more difficult because even if the witch was dating someone, if you liked her and wanted her, her relationship status wouldn't stop you if you wanted more than a one night stand. Oh yeah, I know from what Ade and Daph have said, that you are done with one night stands, so you're not going to be looking to any of the witches who's attire is shouting that they are here for one thing and one thing only."

Looking around the club, Marcus realized that she read him very well for having never met him before. Of course he also realized that she had eliminated, at least in his mind, everyone but herself.

Hermione's eyes scanned the room, analyzing everything she had just deduced. "That blonde in the blue dress over on the edge of the dancefloor, not a very good dancer, but she's having fun."

Marcus looked to where she was implying. It took a while for him to see who she was referring to.

Before he could comment she said "Obviously not since it's taken you this long to spot her. Hmm, probably someone with dark hair then." She continued to look around the club.

"Are you coming back out with us?" Daphne asked Hermione as she stood up, pulling Adrian behind her.

"I'll be right there," she said with a big smile for her friend. "I just need another minute of rest and then I'll be there."

She had just turned her attention back on Marcus after waving her friends off to the dance floor when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Hey beautiful," a good looking wizard said, giving her an arrogant smirk, "why don't you join me on the dance floor."

"I'm fine, thank you for the offer though," Hermione replied with a smile before turning back towards Marcus.

"Come on now, I want to get a feel of how that body of your will move with mine tonight when we leave here," the wizard pushed, running his fingers down Hermione's arm and brushing against her breast. In his drunkenness, with the assistance of the dim lighting, he was completely unaware of Marcus sitting beside Hermione in the booth.

"I'm not interested," she snapped at him. "Please leave."

Pissed at being refused, the drunk wizard grabbed hold of Hermione's arm harshly and pulled her out of the booth, leaving his back to the table. Hermione let out a startled cry of pain.

"Listen here. No one denies me. Since you refuse to dance with me, then we'll just have to do things the hard way," he snarled, still completely oblivious to Marcus who was now rising from the booth he had just pulled the attractive witch from.

"She said no," Marcus growled from behind the wizard.

"What the fuck? Just who the fuck…are…you…" It was like slow motion. One moment the drunk wizard was ready to lay into whoever was interrupting him, and the next, as he turned and slowly took in the sight of the massive wizard standing behind him. Starting at the ground and slowly making his way up, his eyes grew wider with fear the higher they went. He gulped audibly when he spotted large firm hands cracking knuckles as if preparing to use them. Looking straight ahead, he realized his eyes only came to the chin of the wizard who was defending his desired conquest. Finally, he tilted his head up and looked into the cold, dark eyes of one of Quidditch's most feared and dangerous Chasers. Without another thought, he dropped his grasp on Hermione's arm and quickly fled the club, not once looking back.

Slowly, Marcus looked down at the curly haired witch in front of him. "Are you okay?" he asked her gently, unsure of what to do.

"Y-Yes. Thank you Marcus. He approaches me every time we're here, but this was the first time he's ever laid a hand on me," she told him shakily.

"Do you know him?" he asked, unsure of what to think.

"No, I've never met him before, other than here where he asks me to dance. I never dance with anyone other than Daphne and Adrian because I don't want to give anyone the wrong idea. You must think me a fool for even coming here and putting myself in this position," she said, her head dipping as if ashamed.

"Not at all. You're not sending mixed signals or trying to get attention," he told her quietly.

Looking up at the large wizard in front of her, she reached out and gently took hold of his hands. Walking backwards towards the dancefloor, she carefully pulled Marcus with her. Marcus silently followed realizing he wasn't going to deny the pretty, petite witch who had completely captivated him.

As they got to the dancefloor, a slow song came on. Keeping one hand gripped in hers, she let her other hand move up to rest on his muscular chest, while his free hand moved to her waist. Soon he was spinning her around the dancefloor. The two, focused solely on each other.

As the final note died out, and a more up-beat song began to thump, Hermione and Marcus just stared at each other.

"I thought you said you don't dance?" she murmured.

"I don't," he replied, a man of few words.

"Why not?" she asked, her bright whiskey colored eyes searching his dark cavernous eyes.

"It's not my style," he answered.

"But you danced with me," she replied.

"I guess you've got me in the palm of your hand then, 'cause I don't dance," he told her without hesitating.

Pulling Marcus with her, she made her way to Daphne and Adrian. "We're going for coffee you guys. We'll see you later," Hermione told their friends.

The two looked shocked when they saw Marcus behind her.

"I thought you said you don't dance," Adrian asked his best friend.

"I don't," was all Marcus replied.

"But…" Adrian tried to argue, but he was cut off by his girlfriend.

"Just leave them be Ade. We'll see you later. Lunch tomorrow Hermione!" Daphne told her friend.

"I'll see you then," Hermione said giving Daphne a hug before turning and linking her arm through Marcus'.

Adrian and Daphne watched as their two best friends walked out of the club together.

"Pay up Ade!" Daphne said holding out her hand.

"How did you know she would be able to get him out on the dancefloor, let alone that they would leave together? He NEVER dances and he definitely doesn't leave with anyone – EVER," Adrian demanded.

"Easy, Hermione's not your typical witch. She's smart, sexy, subtle, sweet, and naïve enough. We both know Marcus can't stand typical witches. She'll help him lighten up a little and learn to enjoy life while he'll enjoy getting to hurt anyone who dares try and touch her. He needs someone to protect, who isn't a simpering fool. Hermione's strong and independent, but with her big name, she needs someone who can stand beside her without overshadowing her, and protect her if need be. That's Marcus to a 'T'. Now, how about we get out of here and you can pay up the other half of the bet at home," she told her boyfriend seductively.

Not one to argue with his witch, he wrapped her in his arms and apparated them home.


End file.
